


Hotel Rooms and Cigarette Smoke

by MontyPink



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: It's nice to play pretend.
Relationships: Wheezy x Smarty
Kudos: 6





	Hotel Rooms and Cigarette Smoke

The rain drummed against the windows. One of the things of the human world he genuinely enjoyed. His eyes were fixated on the door of the hotel room. There was no need for him to look at the clock. He knew the other was late. Ignoring the non smoking sign he lit another cigar and watched orange tip dance around in the barely lit room. 

Not long after the lit had died out there was a knock on the door. He shot up and straightened his shirt, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“You’re late.” He said, turning away before even looking the other in the eye. The other’s warm smell of tobacco filling the room fast. 

“So?” No apology. He would be mad at the other, except that is what they were doing right now. Away from the others. Supposedly doing some business for humans. Neither of them liked lying to the others but otherwise they would tag along, ruin it. 

Smarty hand waved the argument and turned around. Even though the room was dark he could still make out the features of the other, tall and dark. His darker fur blending in almost perfectly in the dark night. He wasn’t wearing his hat but had a few cigarettes tucked behind his ear. His shirt and tie were messy as always. Smarty had stopped trying to correct it a long time ago. First an annoyance, now he wouldn’t want him any other way. 

“You still want to do this?” His voice always sounded out of breath and wheezy. He would sometimes wonder how it sounded before he started smoking. The other didn’t speak much, especially not of his past, so Smarty filled in the gaps himself. 

“No, I like sitting in a dark hotel room just to have it no pay off.” He rolled it eyes. The other shook his head and clicked his tongue before disappearing into the little bathroom. 

Smarty returned to his spot on the edge of the bed. He felt a little guilty for being sarcastic and wanted to apologise later. Not now. Too much going on now. He listened to the other, his heavy breathing still audible even over the running water. 

He came out a few moments later, the light of the bathroom illuminating the room for just a few moments. Smarty’s eyes adjusted to the light change and could make out his partner’s features again. He was now wearing one of the hotels robe’s and held his tie and the robe’s belt in his hand. 

A shiver went down Smarty’s spine, knowing full well what was to come. The reason why they went here, so far away from anyone they knew. He shook his head and tried to remain cool, though his voice trembled a bit with anticipation. “I see you found your stuff.” He cursed himself, it sounded dumb and stupid but there was nothing to do about it now. 

“I have.” The other suppressing a smirk, probably agreeing that what Smarty said was indeed, dumb and stupid. 

He snapped his nicotine stained fingers and Smarty moved backwards on the bed. He relaxed completely and put his arms up relaxed completely. He felt the weight of the other on top him, moist fur pressing onto him. The other tied his hands together with ease, leaving just enough room so it wouldn’t be too painful. 

Smarty closed his eyes as he felt the others hands over his body, first undoing his tie, which he heard fell to the floor as the diamond that was on it came in contact with the surface. Then his shirt got unbuttoned, feeling the cool breeze on his chest. Due to his hands being tired up he was laying there like a half unwrapped present. He moved his head to look down his body at the other, who smirked at him and held up the soft fabric belt of the robe. 

“My legs too?” 

“No.” 

Before he could ask what for he wrapped the thing around the other’s eyes like a makeshift blindfold. 

His heart was pounding in his chest and was fairly sure the other could hear it. The tied arms, sure that was a thing they did, but the blindfold was new. Smarty completely trusted the other so he took a deep breath to relax. Not knowing where the other would touch him next was exciting! He noticed his body was tense so he focussed on relaxing again. The other’s heavy breathing gave his position away. He felt the other’s soft lips on his neck, slowly traveling down. 

With his vision taken from him the touches felt more intense than they had ever before. He was hyper aware of the other. His finger tips barely touching him from his belly down to his inner thigh before cupping him, which was met with a gasp.

A bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth and he had no way of stopping it. The other didn’t care or didn’t notice as he went on with what he was doing. Smarty felt the warm breath of the other on his thigh as he planted kisses there, slowly moving his way up to his member and sliding his tongue over it’s length. 

Smarty wasn’t usually on the receiving end of these so the sensation was still new and exciting. The other’s mouth was warm and movements combined with the sucking made me light headed. He focussed on nothing but the pleasure and accidentally arched his back, gagging the other. 

“S-sorry..” He muttered, still too light headed to properly react. He wanted so badly for Wheezy to continue but the other did no such thing. His crouch was aching, begging for release, but he feared he wouldn’t get it any time soon. Smarty squirmed around in his trappings, trying to find a position that would give him some relief but he was tied up too tight. He felt Wheezy move from the bed and heard another surpassed laugh. He probably enjoyed seeing his boss like this. All helpless and so desperate for something only he could give him. 

The few quiet moments in the room felt like an eternity and Smarty spoke, his voice hoarse and dry. “Do you want me to beg?” 

No response. 

He groaned and threw his head back, hitting the headboard of the bed. “Ow.” Smarty rarely get go of control and now he was 100% at the mercy of someone else. 

“I will gnaw through your tie I swear to-” A sentence he couldn’t finish as the other jumped back on the bed, starling him. 

“That desperate?” He loved how the other sounded. Excited and happy, a tone he rarely found in his lover’s voice when others were around. His stomach filled with butterflies at the thought that he was the source of that happiness. 

“N-no..” He lied. The other could probably tell as he entered, what Smarty assumed, was one slick finger into his entrance. He gasped loudly, which was met with a chuckle. 

Wheezy moved his finger around before adding another, which only made Smarty’s moans louder. Again he was so close when the other removed his fingers from his person again. It was starting to turn him frustrated and insane. He bluffed about gnawing through the tie before but it started to sound like good solution right now. 

“You’re very cute right now..” Wheezy said. “So helpless.. so frustrated..” He dragged a finger over the other’s chest. “I could leave you here, go get a drink from the bar downstairs, and there would be nothing you could do about it.” 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He practically snarled at the other’s general direction. 

“Or what!?” He was obviously taunting the other. “If I leave you here some poor cleaning person is going to find you and we all know you can’t get a car around these parts so you’re stuck. Which gives me a few weeks at the most to get a head start at running away.” 

These words would have hurt the other, if not for the fact that Wheezy held him close and hid his face in the other’s neck. He was joking, playing their game. Which put him at ease. 

“Where would you even go?”

“Hawaii is supposed to be nice this time of year…” 

Smarty’s lips curled into a smile, they once went to Hawaii this time of year. He felt himself calming down, still frustrated but calmer. The other placed a kiss on his cheek, got up and got back almost right away, this time placing himself on top of the other. 

It felt warm, it felt like home, it felt right. Wheezy placed a kiss on his boss’ nose, guided himself towards his opening and pushed himself in with a hiss. 

He truly never got used to the feeling, it was overwhelming each time. This was true for both of them. 

Wheezy balanced himself by holding onto the other’s shoulder and started to thrust, normally he would go slow, but this was different. He thrusted deep and hard. 

It was a little painful at first, the bath towel like fabric of the robe absorbing a few tears of pain but soon the pleasure took over and he couldn’t even remember the sharp stings. 

Wheezy used his free hand to stroke Smarty’s erect cock. Rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip while focussing on his thrusts. Both were in complete ecstasy. 

Smarty already felt the pressure building up, being teased so close to climax this night was eating at his stamina. He tried to fight it a little, thinking unsexy thoughts but he couldn’t. Like a bubble the pressure in his abdomen exploded as did he. Feeling his own warm cum on his own stomach. He felt light headed and full of pure bliss. Not caring that the other stopped touching him but put both his hands on the bed to support himself and his powerful thrusts. 

He didn’t care that he was being used right now, focussing on his after glow and the other’s moans of pleasure. The headboard slamming against the wall with rhythmic thuds. 

Wheezy’s moans became louder and faster, them speeding up with his movements until he stopped with a deep thrust, filling the other up with his own juice. He wobbled a bit on his arms, trying to stay this way as long as possible. 

They both were stuck in this position for a while. Smarty wanted to hug the other, to kiss him, but his trappings made it impossible. “I love you..” He instead said as a substitute for physical contact. 

The words made Wheezy weak, he had to pull out, staining the sheets and dropped next to the other, prying the tie and blindfold loose. 

His eyes needed to adjust to the light and after a few moments Smarty had his full vision back. He looked at the other who had a dorky smile. Sharp teeth peeking from under his lip and warm red eyes looking at him. 

Smarty smiled back, a genuine smile and curled up in the other arms. Soon they’d clean up, maybe take a shower together and fall asleep. But for now being in each other’s arms was enough and all that they needed.


End file.
